


The Passage Of Time

by sapphire2309



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time changes them, just a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Passage Of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> Written for a Prompt Me meme at my LJ.

Time had been very kind to Elizabeth. Her face now had sharp angles that made lying vendors even more inclined to protect things from going 'missing'. Her skin may not have been as smooth, her hair not nearly as silky, but her eyes still shone with a kindness that endeared her to every child and adult she met. 

Time had not been quite as kind to Peter. His knees creaked with arthritis and required visits to their doctor every now and then. His upper body strength, while still significant enough to protect his wife from anything and everything that came in their way, couldn't be likened to that of a Norse god. Despite his and Elizabeth's combined efforts, he'd gained a beer belly that refused to submit even to El's most strenuous diet plans. Occasional basketball had been replaced with an evening jog and eventually weekend golf. 

Time had no say, however, when it came to Peter and Elizabeth. She had no clout at all. If anything, everything she tried only brought them closer together. 

Arguments were sparser than they had ever been. Doctor's visits were taken without complaint, usually with an encouraging smile from El. Since the stadium was now a little too much for El, baseball games meant Peter and El would curl up in front of the sofa, bottles of orange juice replacing cans of beer. 

Most importantly, every time Peter forgot to bring home the laundry, El smiled, held him close and said, "I love you, honey."


End file.
